Confusión indirecta
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Hakuba observó el blanco y soso sobre con el nombre del detective del Este, su ser se negaba a entregarlo pero su deseo por tener una cita con la dueña de sus pensamientos era más fuerte. (Pre-Kaishin)


Advertencia: Posibles errores gramiticales y ortográficos, quizá un Hakuba algo raro y un tímido Kaito, ya saben lo normal cuando hace décadas que no escribes y públicas. En fin, nada serio.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ni ganó nada por escribir esto. Todo les pertenece a su respectivo creador.

/***/***/

Hay momentos en la vida en los que uno se puede sentir como un completo estupido, sea por las circunstancias o una persona en específico, tal caso era impensable relacionarlo con Hakuba.

A la mayoría de los detectives no les complacía trabajar con el japo-inglés por una sencilla razón: era un obsesivo. No es como si los otros fuesen blancas palomas pero por lo menos controlaban su amor por el misterio, aunque tampoco era ese el punto principal. Todos los detectives sabían diferenciar su vida privada de los casos, si lo traducimos vendría a ser "nuestra jodida vida privada es un desastre pero mantenemos un caso de forma pulcra y ordenada". Hakuba tenía cronometrado cada detalle de su vida o así fue hasta la llegada de Kaito.

Cuando su extravagante compañero escolar comenzó a gastarle bromas y a molestarle con sus astutos comentarios el detective perdió el control de más cosas que las que quisiera admitir. Hakuba ya no sabía ni que había comido ayer y eso que tenía un excelente memoria, la cual rivalizaba con la de Kaito. En fin, cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su ajetreada vida que regresa Kaito y pone patas arriba todas sus creencias de nuevo.

Y ahora mirando esa carta como si fuese un demonio que destrozaría su cordura, no sabía que pensar.

La estación de policía quedaba a cincos minutos y el avanzaba a dos segundos por paso, lo suficiente rápido para no estorbar lo suficiente lento para no caer. Analizó el blanco sobre que sostenía entre sus delgados dedos, era blanco - normal y soso, se dijo extrañado- en la parte delantera con una esmerada y elegante caligrafía estaba escrito el nombre del detective del Este, en la primera letra se notaba la duda del autor al igual que en la tercera del apellido y en la última había una sutil línea que hablaba de resignación. Hakuba suspiro, seguramente Kaito hizo esa carta en algún momento lleno de tedio; ¿Kaito se aburría? Esa pregunta le obligó a detenerse, era tonta como se iba a aburrir su pseudo amigo si a cada rato estaba planeando algo, no por nada era el mago de la luna (todavía no tenía pruebas pero eso no restaba credibilidad a su hipótesis). Hakuba no iba a descartar nada hasta que se comprobase lo contrario.

Siguió su camino porque en el fondo sabía que el ladrón lo estaba siguiendo, aunque si lo hacia no podría entregar la carta, se volteo con un reproche entre los labios cuando una pelota de papel golpeó su mejilla, molesto evitó que cayera y la deshizo encontrando una nota.

"Ni lo sueñes, yo no puedo entregarla. No seas aguafiestas pomposo y hazme el favor completo."

Hakuba guardó la nota en uno de los bolsillo de su gabardina color arena y siguió su camino. En la comisaría un incómodo Kudo Shinichi le esperaba, ambos se miraron por un momento intentando leer las intenciones del otro, ninguno encontró algo peligroso.

Hakuba le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera. La caminata fue silenciosa, no era uno asfixiante más bien era indiferente. Un sentimiento que ambos detectives compartían hasta el momento.

En cuanto estuvieron alejados Hakuba se detuvo, por un momento se sintió avergonzado por la intensa mirada azul del otro, le incomodaba no era cálida ni alegre como la violeta que se escondía. Sin gran ceremonia Hakuba entregó el sobre a un sorprendido Kudo, quien lo recibió titubeante, la mirada azul cambio la indiferencia por una apenada.

\- Yo- jugó con el sobre entre sus manos - Estoy enamorado de otra persona. Lo siento.

Esa respuesta le cayó como un balde de fría agua del Tamesis a Hakuba, acaso creía que él se le estaba confesando.

Dios no. No, no y no.

Si esto era una broma estúpida de Kaito juraba que lo mataba, aún si le había prometido que convencería a Akako de tener una cita con él. Aclaremos que él podía pedirla pero Kaito era más persuasivo esta situación era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Con las mejillas rojas de ira dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero tuvo una epifanía. Si se iba así sólo reafirmaría el malentendido. Regreso sus pasos, tragándose su molestia por recibir un rechazó a una confesión que ni siquiera le pertenecía contestó.

\- No me importa, a mi sólo me pidieron entregar la carta.- pensó en delatar a Kaito, era lo mínimo que le debía pero se recordó que a pesar de todo era un caballero y ellos no delataban a los enamorados.

Shinichi asintió y guardó la carta en su maleta antes de irse y dejarlo solo en aquel callejón. Hakuba sintió que un peso le era retirado de la espalda. Pensándolo bien no había sido tan malo y ahora el mago le debía una cita con la chica de sus sueños.

Días más tarde vio al mago y al detective salir de un café en el centro muy acaramelados. Sonrió con pesar por lo menos ellos había tenido un buen final no como su cita con la bruja que fue un épico desastre que lo acercó un poco a los normales detectives con su vida desastrosa.

/****/**/

Hace siglos que no me animaba a escribir algo pero esta pareja me tiene enamorada. Me pareció interesante usar a Hakuba como intermediario para este par, seguramente Hakuba conoce a Shinichi y no se vería raro si Kaito se confesaba por medio de su rival/amigo o algo así. Bueno, no haciendo esto más largo que el propio fic. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Tengan unas felices fiestas.

Att. Azrael.


End file.
